Come back Charlie
by nexuswarrior
Summary: Years after Charlie left for Romania, Nymphadora Tonks runs into a familiar face and tries to act like they've never met before. Meanwhile everbody struggles to understand why Bill is acting strangely. How long can he keep a secret? Rating may change.R
1. Prologue

Come back Charlie

By ~nexuswarrior~

Prologue

I sat in my room. Regretted everything I had done these past few weeks. And now she was suffering because of me. I heard her come in. The room filled with the familiar scent of roses and vanilla. She came and sat down next to me, but I didn't turn to look at her tears. I couldn't bear to look at her. I had hurt her too much.

"Charlie…please don't go." She whispered to me. I could hear the sadness in her voice. But I didn't reply. It'll only hurt her more. "Charlie, why do you have to go?"

"I have to, Dora. And you know I do. I've hurt you enough. You deserve to be happy with someone else. I've caused you enough pain. Please don't make this harder than it is. I have -" But she'd heard all this before.

"Fine then, go, leave and don't ever come!" her screams pierced my ears, but otherwise had no effect.

This was my future. I couldn't just decide to stay behind for her. No matter how much I loved her. I had to tell her how much I loved her, but when I looked up she was gone. I knew I had to do this. I had already ruined her future. A fresh start for the both of us. A small silver locket lay on the table next to me. It was hers. I knew because of the initials carved on the front.

I packed my trunk. I thought about everything that happened between us. It would be good to start again. I went to the train station with Bill. He was the only one who knew everything. No one else knew.

"Bill I need a favour." I said to him before getting on the train.

He looked at me with a worried look on his face. He knew what I was going to ask.

"Sure, Charlie. I know what you mean. I'll do all I can. Better hurry up before you miss your train." He smiled.

I pushed to locket into his hands. "If you ever see her again, give her this and tell her I'm sorry. Bill, promise me if you ever see Dora you'll tell I'm sorry, and that you won't tell anyone about her."

"I...promise Charlie. Now get on that train and go look after those dragons for us." He smiled sadly as I got on the train.

I saw him waving at me. Maybe I should have told her how I felt before I left. But it was too late to go back. Now all I had to do was look forward to the future. I couldn't waste time worrying about the past. It was gone. All I had to do now was forget about everything that had happened. But that was easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 1: Um hi

Chapter one: Um...Hi

Five year later, before Order of the Phoenix, after Goblet of Fire.

Grimmauld Place

Tonks's POV

The day seemed normal until I went to Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting. I sat there listening to this boring report about who knows what, until finally the meeting finished. I thought I could go home and sleep, but Sirius had another plan.

"Tonks..." he whispered as I leaned against the chair with my eyes closed.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Even though I tried not to sound annoyed I failed. But Sirius didn't seem to mind. He never did.

"Can you stay for dinner?"

No. "Fine. As long as I don't have to talk to anyone"

He chuckled and left me alone with my thoughts. I will kill him one day for forcing me to stay for such boring dinners. I had more important things to do at home. Not that he knew or cared.

"Come on sleepy head, meetings over." I opened my eyes to see Remus standing in front of me. He was talking to someone I was sure I knew but I just couldn't remember his name.

"Remus, remind me to kill Sirius for making me stay." I said to Remus as we walked to the kitchen. His only response was a smile.

The kitchen was full of people I didn't know, except one person, although I couldn't remember his name. Remus came and sat next to me.

"Tired?" He looked at me.

"What do you think?" Before he could answer, a girl with bushy brown hair came and sat down in front of me.

"Hello Professor Lupin." She sounded very happy.

"Hello Hermione, nice to see you." He smiled at her fondly.

"I can't believe that the Weasley's invited me to stay with them. It's a little boring here..." she trailed off. But I didn't hear a word she was saying.

_Weasley. _That's why I thought I'd seen that person before. He was Bill Weasley. Hadn't heard from him in ages. Not that I really cared.

"Nymphadora...Nymphadora." My thoughts were disturbed as someone nudged me.

"What?" I hated that name.

"Nymphadora... It's dinner time."

"Oh. Sorry, I just wanna go home. I hate this house."

The same girl Remus was talking to before came and sat down in front of me. I was sure she said something but I wasn't listening.

"This is my former student Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Sirius's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks."

The girl called Hermione smiled at me nervously. "It's nice to meet you, Nymphadora."

Great, does everyone have to call me Nymphadora when they meet me for the first time?

"Do me a favour, and never call me 'Nymphadora'." I returned to eating my food.

"Um...why did your hair just turn brown? I mean I was sure it was dark blonde before." Someone asked me, not sure who though. There were too many people around to be sure.

"What?" What did she just say? Brown hair?! That was not good.

"You must be pretty depressed to have brown hair." Sirius was laughing at my normal appearance. I glared at him.

"How did you do that?" The twins asked together.

"I'm a metamorphagus." I saw Bill looking at me. Then he came and sat down next to me and Remus.

"Um...hi," He looked nervous. Nearly six years since I had seen him. Last time I saw him, was when _he _left.

"I better get going. I have to get up early for work." I grabbed my things and ran out before he could say another word. I didn't want to talk to him. I knew what he had to say.

Great, I thought to myself, my past is coming to haunt me.


	3. Chapter 2: You know why he left

Chapter two: You know why he left…

Five year later, before Order of the Phoenix, after Goblet of Fire.

Grimmauld Place

Tonks's POV

It's been two weeks since I saw him. And I was doing all I could to avoid him. But trouble follows me everywhere. I thought that I could avoid him at wok but sadly Mother Nature had another for me. I was sitting doing very boring paperwork when I saw him coming towards me.

"Can we talk?" He said.

"I'm busy and any way I don't want to talk to you."

I tried to ignore him but he just grabbed an empty chair from the desk next to mine and sat down. "I guess you're not going 'til we talk, right? Well you're gonna have to wait for a while."

For the next two and a half hours Bill sat next to me watching me work. It got very annoying.

"Dora, do you have the report on that man who was found in his house dead, no sign of struggle?" Megan was one of the only people who can call me 'Dora'. I was glad she was here. She was the few people I could really trust with my secrets.

"No, Jeremy does. And he's not here is he?"

"Ok. I'll ask him when he gets here." Megan smiled at Bill's pained expression.

Megan came to me and handed me a stack of papers. "Hello, Bill."

"Do I know you?" Bill looked at her carefully, as though trying to remember who she was.

"Yeah you know me. Megan Webster. Ring a bell?"

"Oh, yeah. You were the Hufflepuff seeker. It's nice to see you again."

I was so glad to have a friend like Megan, because she just saved me from talking to Bill.

"Getting bored?" I asked him sarcastically.

"No." I felt like slapping him, I was done with work. "Alright what do you wanna to talk about?"

"Why did you leave when I saw you?" He looked around making sure no one was listening to our conversation.

"I had to get to work." I didn't look at him, but I stared at the ceiling.

"You're lying." He sighed. He knew me too well.

After about ten minutes, I turned to Bill.

"You know why I left Bill." I whispered to him. "They don't know, do they?"

"No. But he wanted me to tell you he's sorry. He didn't know what else to do."

"What do you want to talk about?" I looked at him. He looked a little nervous.

"I think you know." He replied quietly.

I turned away from and started at the ceiling.

"Bill, why are you talking to me about him? It's been five years-" he cut me off.

"Look, before he left he told me to tell you he's sorry."

"For what? Leaving?" I looked into his eyes as I said this.

"Dora... You know why he left?" Bill said quietly.

I shrugged. "He just said I was a great opportunity for him to learn about dragons."

"He thought that maybe, when you finished your training, then maybe he would-"

"Yeah, right. Because I would agree to that." I said cutting him off. I had heard it all before.

I glanced at the time and got up. After grabbing my things I made my way to the lift. I knew I shouldn't take my anger out at him. He wasn't the one I was angry at.

"Where are you going?" He exclaimed following me.

"To go see a certain cousin of mine." I smiled at him.

"Oh...that means I missed lunch. Well let's hope mum doesn't get mad, because she wanted me to come home for lunch." He looked at the clock and sighed.

"Yeah, let hope your mother forgives you." I couldn't help laughing at his expression.

***

When we got to Grimmauld Place, as usual I tripped over the stupid troll foot. Luckily Bill was in front of me so rather than falling on the floor and waking up the portrait, I fell on top of Bill.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's ok, I guess." He sighed.

When we entered the kitchen all the people living at Grimmauld Place were sitting down eating dinner.

"Hello, Tonks! Didn't hear you come in." Sirius said laughing.

"Yeah, that's real funny. You know what else is funny, cursing you into the next ice age." I was in no mood to talk or joke.

"Alright, no need to be touchy." Sirius sat down next to Remus.

"Hello, Nymphadora." Remus said pleasantly.

"Next person to call me Nymphadora, I will curse them into oblivion!" My day just kept getting worse.

"Bad day? Try staying here for one day." Sirius muttered.

"Well, I might as well seeing as my house was destroyed last night." I hated Jeremy now. He had claimed that he accidently set the house on fire.

"What happened?" Hermione looked at me with a worried look.

"Oh nothing much. My roommate set the house on fire. Nothing we can't handle." I replied trying to act as though it didn't bother me but I did.

"Well, maybe you should stay over. We have plenty of room and could use the company. This place is so boring." Said Bill brightly.

"Great. Is it true that you're an Auror? I've always wanted to meet a real Auror!" Said Ron excitedly.

"Um…well it takes a lot of hard work at school to get picked. And it's not all field work. Capturing criminals we actually have to do paperwork as well." I said laughing at his expression.

"Paperwork? You really have to do paperwork as well." He looked terrified at the thought.

"What did you think? All we did was run around capturing bad wizards?" I smiled at the thought. That's what I thought as well.

"Heh he. No…" His ears turned as red as his hair making everyone laugh.

The next few days passed like a dream. I began to enjoy my time with the younger ones. Of course my happiness was going to be destroyed soon. Bill was going to go visit him because he was ill. And the way things were looking he might come back. I had to leave. The sooner I left the better. My house was still a little destroyed but I decided that I would just be better to pretend that it was fixed and leave.

"Tonks!" Bill called me before I could leave. "Not running away are you?"

"I have to go. Bill, you know I do." These past few days I felt like our friendship was coming back but now it was all gone. I turned and left the house before he could say another word.


	4. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey…I know you probably don't like me now because this isn't a chapter. I'm going through a bit of a rough time in my life. I have a language GCSE to give this year and I'm kinda busy with that but I also am going through a bit of a writer's block. I don't know how to carry on so I think I'm just going to jump to right before they pick up Harry…don't worry I'm starting to think about how to write that chapter.

So far the story is set during OofP, now I'm thinking of carrying on until DH but I might change my mind. I'm open to suggestions so feel free to make as many as suggestions as you want. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for a chapter, L know how you fell. I hate it when people don't publish a chapter and you're like waiting for days!

So again I'm sorry if you're disappointed and hate me…have a little patience because I'm going to start on the chapter as soon as I can.

…nexuswarrior…


	5. Chapter 3: Welcome home

Chapter three: Welcome home!

Five year later, before Order of the Phoenix, after Goblet of Fire.

Grimmauld Place

Bill's POV

I knew why she left so suddenly. She couldn't face him. At this moment I could understand why. He put her through more pain than anyone had ever done before. But he's my brother so I had to look at his side of the story as well.

Sadly, I hadn't been able to talk to Tonks. I needed to ask her about some papers I had received. I could've have asked Moody or Kingsley but they both were busier than ever. I knew why I hadn't seen her. She didn't want to see him even though he wasn't here.

Charlie's coming home for a few days. And in those few days Tonks will disappear. I know it. But it can't be helped.

The next day I went to go pick up Charlie from the train station. I was glad to see him. Although he looked terrible.

"Charlie! It's great to see you!" I said as we met at the train station

"Likewise…" He mumbled. Of course he was ill.

"Come on. Mom's dying to see you again. "

The rest of the journey was a blur. The minute we got home mom jumped on him crying about how he hadn't been looking after himself.

Everyone was glad to see him. Everyone except a certain Auror. But I couldn't blame her now could I? He singlehandedly destroyed her life in two minutes. Maybe even less than that…

I decided I had to do something. I tried to talk to her at meetings but she barely showed up. I asked Kingsley and he looked grimly at me. He was worried about her. So were Moody, Sirius and Lupin

"Tonks is covering shifts for another Auror." He replied simply before leaving.

Yep, she was avoiding me. And I knew I had to do something. So I went to her house. Her house was fixed.

I rang the bell but no one opened it. As I was turning to leave Megan opened the door.

"Bill? Sorry about taking so long I lost the house keys and my wand…" She trailed off. "Come in."

I turned around and walked inside. I couldn't help smiling at the mess in the hall.

"Dora's not home. She had some work she had to do."

She led me into the living room. Books lined the walls and papers were scattered on the floor. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry about the mess. Since the fire we haven't had a chance to clean up the mess." Megan laughed nervously. "Sit down. Do you want anything to drink?"

I gladly accepted the coffee she gave me. There were some pictures on the mantle place. Looking closely at them I realized whose they were.

"Is this…" I found I couldn't complete my sentence.

"Yes. That's Emily. She's beautiful isn't she? Just like her mom." Megan replied sadly."She's in St. Mungo's these days. She got some sort of unidentified illness. Don't know whether or not the little girl can pull through."

I gazed at the picture of the five year old. She looked just like Tonks. Same eyes, same hair. Same smile. She looked nothing like him. Maybe that was good thing too.

The door opened and Tonks came inside. She looked normal. Her hair was black, her eyes were blue. But other than that she looked relatively normal.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" She looked shocked to see me.

"I came here to tell you that you need to talk to him." I grabbed her hand and apparated before she could do anything else.

We stood outside the house. Neither one of us moved.

"You have to do it, Tonks. You have to talk to him. It's now or never. He needs to know. They all do." I whispered to her.

She nodded before taking a deep breath. We walked up the stairs and into the house.

"Dora!" Charlie exclaimed as we walked into the kitchen

To be continued

AN: Ok…I just wanted to say thank you to the following people:

Rita Arabella Black: you really inspired me to carry on! Thanks for everything.

Horsegrad13: thanks for the idea!

Future NYPD: thanks for helping me out. Even though you didn't do anything at least you offered to help and that's all I needed to carry on!

You all inspired me to write this chapter after a very long time! THANK A LOT!!!

~nexuswarrior~


End file.
